Turn of Events
by EvilChikara
Summary: Hyuuga Megami thought her life was pretty good; A loving mother, brother and sister and awesome friends. Can't forget her never there father who just so happens to pop into her life when everything decides to go wrong. SasuHina, children. AU, OC, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Me ish back :D

It's been a while, hasn't it?

Well, we can't chat for long, I need to get RWK's newest finished before I have even more angry readers on my hands, ne? Haha ^^'

* * *

_Turn of Events_

_Chapter One:_

_Who's Your Daddy?  
_

"Mommy! Mommy, look!" A small voice shouted outside the house.

Hinata looked up from her new scrip to see her youngest daughter. The little voice named Mikoto bounced up and down with a small stuffed rag doll in her arms. Mikoto's long navy pony tails were messed up as her head swung from side to side happily. Hinata could only chuckle at the fact that her youngest looked exactly like her father when he gets too excited, which was not at all often. Her face fell as she remembered him. Quickly recovering with a small reminder, she smiled as Mikoto jumped in her lap and showed her the dull pink neglected bunny.

"Well, Mikoto founds it as Nii-san and Nee-chan was walking me home today!" The young girl's big lavender eyes sparkled with happiness as she clutched the doll to her chest, squeezing any remaining life out of it.

Looking out the window, her mother gently took out Mikoto's pony-tails. "Speaking of those two, where are they? They did walk you home, right?"

Before the girl got to nod, a eeirly fimailiar deep voice echoed through the mansion. "Hai, mother. But Megami wanted to shoot at the field for another hour. She should be home soon," Senjiru said as he waltz into the dining room gracefully.

Senjiru looked exactly like his father; dark hair that was naturally spiked in the back of his head, the most blackest eyes, calm face, strong voice, well built body, healthy pale skin, everything that Uchiha Sasuke had and has his son, Senjiru, has too.

Both mother and daughter looked up to see Senjiru standing in the door way, arms crossed over his broad chest, leaning on the door hinge with a smirk on his face. Even at twelve years of life, her only son looked like Sasuke. He also was as smart, if not smarter, than his father with a cocky attitude to match. Mikoto, who was a kindergartner, looked like her mother and even had Hinata's kind nature. Megami, the oldest of Hinata's child at the age of fifteen, was nothing like her parents. She has the sharpiest tongue and had the best grades out of her whole school. Megami was also a mixture of her parents with long silky black hair and stunning lavender eyes.

"Okay," Their mother started. "Now you two go up and do your homework. Then get dressed."

Senjiru put his sister on his back as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Huh? Wh- Ohh, yeah! I almost forgot that it was -"

"Megami-Neechan's fifteenth birthday!"

* * *

Walking down one of the busiest streets in the city, the short beauty glanced around for a snack to eat. After almost profecting her conner kick for the big game against Suna on friday, the black haired eye-cather was hungry. Her eyes caught a small restaurant that only had a few people, not enough to tick her off. As she got in, she brushed off the man telling her about their specials for the day. He talked to her like she cared. Still ignoring the man, she walked to an empty booth facing the back of some dude's head, who was sitting across from a blonde.

"Ma'am, would you like a menu?" The waiter asked her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do," She snapped at him and snatched the plastic menu from his hands. The man scrambled away from the table without another word to her. Some people can be total idiots.

"That girl in the back of you has attitude problems," Uzumaki Naruto whispered to his best friend after seeing the girl growl at the waiter's retreating back.

Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the wall and propped his feet on the long cushion. He turned his head to see a very pretty young girl with black hair that spilled over the red seat she was at and familiar silver-lavender orbs. He noticed that she had a very mature figure for someone so young. A light school uniform decorated her curvy body and the long thigh length socks matched her black ballet shoes.

Looking back to his blonde friend, he shook his head while racking a hand through his hair. "You're looking at younger girls now? That's kind of desperate on your part, Naruto-baka."

Said idiot rolled his eyes, "Not like that, Teme. But look at her eyes…Doesn't she look like…Hinata-chan?" He asked sadly.

Before Sasuke got to make an annoyed comment, the girl in question glared at both of them, making them look back at her. "You know, it is very rude to talk about someone who is only feet away? Haven't your parents taught you any manners at all?" She barked lowly, only after slapping down the menu. For dramatic effect.

"Hadn't your parents ever taught you to respect your elders, gaki?" Sasuke snapped back. He always had a low patience. This girl's response suggested she was just as disobedent as he.

The girl scoffed at the sentence. "Screw my father. I hadn't ever seen him and I don't plan to. He can go die in a pit of snakes for all I care."

Naruto took a glance at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Why snakes?" He snickered. Sasuke was screctly afraid of snakes too. Though it really wasn't a screat since Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's number one fangirl and second best friend, practically yelled it when they were in high school.

Putting down her white gravity, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "My mother told me that my father hated snakes because their science teacher in high school would always pick on him and made him take care of all the snakes for the whole four years they attended that school." She chuckled darkly. "Hopefully he still dislikes snakes so I can throw one at him if I see him."

Naurto and Sasuke looked at each other, slightly wide eyed. Sasuke and Hinata were the only ones who had Orochimaru throughout all the four years of high school, in this very city, Konoha. Must be a coincidence.

But…

This girl has Hinata's eyes and Sasuke's hair color. Must be a coincidence.

But…

Sasuke and Hinata dated years back, and the only three that knew how far the two of them went back in high school was Naruto, Hanabi and TenTen…It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they were thinking.

"Who's your mother?" Both of the men yelled/asked the girl.

She calmly sipped the coke the idiot waiter brought a few moments ago, once more and eyed them down to size. "Who would like to know?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and my friend, Uchiha Sasuke."

Megami sip out her coke upond hearing those names. She remembered them from her mother's stories. "Uzumaki Naruto and…Uchiha…Sasuke…" She said in almost sleep-like daze. As soon as she stood up suddenly, she mumbled in a fast voice, "I-I'm sorry I…have to be somewhere." Then darted out of the resternat.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted and spead off after her. Sasuke throw some bills on the table and ran after his friend and the girl, but not without taking her purse. Of course, she forgot it when she was spazzing out. And plus, It's an excuse to go after her rather than their original goal.

_'Oh no! No! **NO**! Not on my birthday!' _She looked back through the crowd. _'But of course, someone has to mess it up!'_ She thought as she tippy toed to see Naruto not too far away from her. Quickly, she spun on her heel and walked rashly into the direction of her house. Coincidently, her phone vibrated from her pocket.

"Damnit!" Megami cursed. "My purse…I left it in the booth." Remembering her vibrating phone, she sprinted down an ally and flipped open her phone.

"Mother," She said rather calmly for someone who just ran like the grudge was after them. She gazed back to the streets to find that her father had caught up with her godfather. In Sasuke's hands was the small black Elmo purse.

"Megami, where are you? You need to hurry and get home; your brother and sister have a surprise for you. As do I," Her mother said as she heard yelling from Senjiru and Mikoto. She heard two slapping sounds in the back ground followed by two loud 'ITA!'

"Hai, Okaa-san. I'll be home as soon as I can. I'm walking but I'll run if you want me home now?" The girl suggested while scooting back into the ally.

"No, just hurry up, alright?"

"Hai."

"Okay, be careful."

"Hai, hai. Ja."

"Oh! And, Megami…"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

_'Yeah, it's the farthes thing from happy, alright.'_ She shut her phone and slipped it into her pocket soundlessly. Right as she was about to run, a hand gripped her wrist. She cursed her bad luck while she twirled around to come face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

"You know kid; we used to run these streets. We know where everything is, who's there and what they're selling," The blonde said proudly with his arms crossed his chest.

Megami smirked, "It seems we have that in common." Her frown vanished, "Hopefully, that's the one and only thing."

"Look, kid," The Uchiha said, clearly annoyed by her hardheaded attitude. "Just tell us your name and your mother's name and we'll let you go." Just then, Naurto moved to the other side of the ally, blocking her means of escape over the fence.

It seems fake tears isn't going to help her in this one. Damn, do they know what 'Back off' means or what? Trying and failing to come up with a good plan, Megami slid her back against the wall and sighed. This is so troublesome. "My name is Hyuuga Megami. My mother's name is Hyuuga Hinata. Now let me go! Today is my birthday and I was supost to be at my house helping Mikoto!" She yelled then slapped her mouth shut tightly, reframing from using her hands because that'll be too damn obvious. '_I'm so stupid! They didn't need to know about Mikoto!'_

"Wait…Today's your birthday?" Naurto asked, completely confused. Good thing Naruto is an idiot. She nodded and slapped her forehead, giving her a headache. When did she say it was her birthday? Oh, right! "Happy birthday, Megami-chan!" He said cheerfully. "Oh…How old are you?"

Sasuke pushed him away from the girl while turning her around to face him. "Who. Is. Your. Father?" He demanded. Megami rolled her crystal eyes. Is he stupid or something? It's obvious, _isn't it_? Or did he think that she was Naruto's child? She shivered at the thought.

"Really, are you blind?" She mocked. "You can't recognize your own child, **father**?" She asked, sneering in disgust, then smirked at his priceless expression while snatching her purse away from him. "Now, where are those snakes…?" Megami swiftly walked down in the direction of her home.

* * *

REDONE! It's better than the last one, huh? :P

READ THE NEXT CHPATER :D Then the one after that...and the next...lol

:D

Ohhh yes. DO YOU LIKE THE TITLE? XDDDD My boyfriend and older brothers were watching Mr & Mrs. Smith and were acting out the fight scene between the husband and wife..I've never seen that movie...

*Chikara(:


	2. Chapter 2

I know what you're thinking...

"FINALLY THIS BI*CH UPDATES THIS STORY! I'VE BEEN WAITING!"

No?

Well, that's what I was thinking when I finished this. I think it's funny how long it took me to write this, and it's soooo short. It irritates me that the stupid writer's block is still hanging over my head. Maybe it'll go away soon?

Let's hope so 'cuz it's been here for about 4 months, maybe longer.

D/C: Me don't own Naruto..If I did...well, things will be different.

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Dead Men Walking._

"Are you seriously going through with this?"

"...Yes."

"What're you _thinking_? No, turn around, damnit!"

"Oh, shut up, gaki."

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?"

"Calm down you two. It's Megami-chan's birthday today! We should be -"

"Shut the hell up, dobe!"

Slightly insulted, Naruto tsked his best friend's behavior towards his..._daughter_. Holy hell, it was more than absolutely difficult than think the yelling fifthteen year old girl in the back of his car was Sasuke's child. Though they did act a like on certain things.

For one, the two raven-haired Uchihas thought they were right about everything. They bitched and clawed at each other's ego about the littlest things.

"We're going east, you idiot!"

"No, we took two right turns so we're going north now, dumbass!" They were like night and day; never getting along on anything...

And good damn! It's only a twenty minute drive to The Hyuuga Mansion!

The Hyuuga Mansion...

Wow, that brings back memories.

Mostly great and fun. Some stupider than others but just as fun and adventurous. The blond remembered one night, Hinata held a girl's sleepover. This included the hostess and her sister, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen, Temari Sabaku, Tayuya, Kin, and Karin. The boys, whom were himself, Sasuke, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku, Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Suigetsu Hozuki and Juugo, crashed the party and gave the girls a run for their money...

But of course, the guys had forgotten all of the girls either had extremely fast reflexes or had been taking Ty-Kwan do since the age of five.

So, the boy's night ended with them all in the hospital, except for Juugo, Gaara, Shino and Lee, whom had stayed out of the fight knowing something was going to go wrong. The girls weren't too pleased to find out they had to cancel their plans for the idiots, but did anyway, being the nice friends they are.

The one who had gotten beat up the worst was Suigetsu, as expected from his red-headed girlfriend. Karin was dangerous when set off, especially when caught by surprised. She broke his nose and gave him a black eye, which was nothing compared to his snapped arm. And that was letting him off easy. She back-handed him and gave it to him when he was in the hospital.

Thankfully, TenTen was more...gentler than Karin was, Neji prayed. He managed to make it out alive with a broken wrist and a fractured ankle, along with nasty bruises on his abdomen.

Getting off subject! Anyway, as the father-daughter argument turned almost violent, Naruto thought back to the times he saw Sasuke happy; not the fake happiness he pulls every time his parents ask him about how Hinata is doing.

It was rather dejecting that he knew they'd never get together again...Not after what went down years ago.

Naruto sighed quietly. In all honestly, the blonde couldn't figure out why on Earth would they break up after something as stupid as that? Seriously? In high school, they were so in love; everyone just knew they would get married one day and then children...

Of course, they always thought the married part would come first. Seems the _'Perfect Couple' _was holding secrets from him. Blue eyes narrowed slightly once the thought crossed his ramen-filled mind. He'd find out, yes he will! Sasuke is his _best friend_. Best friends don't not tell their best friends about their kids! Did that even make sense? Who cares? It's Naruto's mind! Anything is possible.

While the father-daughter disagreement seemed to fade, the Hyuuga palace came into view. It was just how he remembered it; large, big, expensive and typical Hyuuga style. The large black gates entering into the curved driveway was swung open, reviling many cars parked in front of the grand doors. In the back seat, Megami raised an eyebrow.

"Mmh," She mused, instantly remembering the cars and their owners. "This should be interesting..." Almost in panic, she quietly slid her phone up and sent a text that read:

**I think I can tonite..shits about to go down soon.**

Not four seconds later, she received a text back: **Sweet. We're all in the kids' room.**

**K, gimme like 2 hours.**

**Dnt take 4ever. I hate waiting**

Deleting her messages, the pearl-eyed girl made sure her father and his best friend hadn't any idea what she was up to as she slipped the phone in her back pocket. Sasuke glanced at all the cars and rolled his eyes, pulling on the side across from the door. Something in his gut was telling him not to go inside, but as his blonde best friend for almost twenty years practically bounced out of the expensive car, he knew there was no turning back. It's finally time to face the mother of his child. Something he's been avoiding, and failing at that, for years now.

Fate is one cruel bitch.

Sasuke, and for Naruto for that matter, were too preoccupied and into their thoughts to notice the cars. Or the heavy atmosphere as they stepped out of the car.

Megami smirked from in the back of the two men. Well, if they wanted to go in, she'll sit back and watch for now. Lord knows how her uncle Neji and aunty Hanabi are going to react this...unwanted invite. She was, however, skeptical about two of the more emotion people in her life; Mikoto and her mother...

In any case, it was sure to turn out to be an interesting night at the Hyuuga Manor.

* * *

And there it is.

Short isn't it? I'm dissipointed in myself...I SHALL MAKE CHAPTER 3 LONGER...If not too lazy..*cough*...Anyyywaaayyys.

How was it?

Not a lot of detail, hm? Yes, I know. I HATE this writer's block! UGhhh. I can think of what I want to put, and say and everything..It's just when I type it or write it, my brain just says: "Oh..I forgot."

ARRGHHHH.

:D

~Chikara.


End file.
